Vanished Boundaries
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Blake has been in a relationship with both Yang and Sun for a few months. During their first trip together, she worries about whether or not she's paying equal attention to them and wonders if she can successfully juggle a romance with two people. (Golden Eclipse. Canon-verse, but Volume 3 never happened.)


**Holy crap, this thing ended up being super long! When I first came up with this fic, it was going to be a short piece about Blake navigating a relationship with Sun and Yang. But, like the Energizer Bunny, it kept going and going… Anyhoo, people who know my shipping tendencies know that I'm a multishipper. I adore both Bumblebee and Black Sun, and would honestly be okay with either one becoming endgame in canon. Both pairings have terrific chemistry and, no matter which one comes to pass, Blake gets an adorable, blond ball of sunshine to make her happy for the rest of her life! Of course, when you're a multishipper** _ **and**_ **a lover of poly ships, it's only a matter of time before you start merging pairings. One thing leads to another, and you end up with a ship like Golden Eclipse, as I like to call it.**

 **Unlike my previous poly stories, where the characters are mostly adjusted to their relationship, I thought it would be interesting to explore how Blake would feel while still figuring things out. There's also the fact that I made this ship one where Blake is the one in a relationship with the other two, rather than having each one being equally with everyone else. I hope you enjoy it!**

"No." Blake didn't even look up from her book.

"Aw, come on!" Sun whined. "We're here, aren't we? Why not have a little fun?"

"Or at least cheer us on," Yang urged. "That couldn't hurt, right?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "I thought I made things perfectly clear when we were planning this trip: You guys are here to ski. I'm here to admire the scenery, read my book, and tend to both of you when you come back in covered in snow."

"But the skis are included with the price of our room," Sun reminded her. "It would be a waste not to try at least once. Why not get out of your comfort zone a bit? Oh, and I'll hold you to that 'tending to us' promise later, just so you know."

"I'm at a ski lodge and sharing a room with my girlfriend _and_ my boyfriend," Blake said dryly. "I think I've done plenty with my comfort zone."

It was true. A year ago, if someone had told her that she would be in a relationship with not one, but _two_ of the brightest, happiest people in all of Remnant, she would have laughed in their face. She had grown close to Yang over the course of their first semester at Beacon, and started casually dating her just before the Vytal Festival. Then, Sun came into the picture and befriended her surprisingly easily before helping her fight the White Fang. He had been so funny, easygoing, and charming. It hadn't taken long to realize the bind she was in.

Luckily, Yang gave Blake her blessing to go out with Sun. "We never said we were exclusive, right? Go for it."

Blake had predicted that she'd date both of them for a short time and decide who to go steady with quickly, so that there would be no hard feelings. Instead, she fell even harder for both people. The strange part was that there were still no hard feelings. Sun and Yang had been totally amicable to the idea of Blake becoming more serious with both of them.

One of her fondest memories was the dance that came soon after she had started dating Sun. She had taken turns dancing with both him and Yang, and even got to watch the two share a dance that mostly consisted of making faces at each other. She couldn't remember a time she had laughed so much.

Now, months later, they were on a three-day trip together. Blake was a little apprehensive: This would be her first time spending several days with both of her romantic partners simultaneously. What if she didn't pay enough attention to one of them? What if one or both of them got jealous? What if some or all of them got into an argument? There were so many things that could go wrong that went far beyond Blake falling on her face while failing to ski.

"Just come up with us and look at the view," Yang suggested. "We'll take the extra skis in case you change your mind, but if you don't, you can go back down on the lift." She flashed a winning smile. "Don't you want to see the view just once? Or at least see Sun fall head over heels down the hill."

"But Yang," Sun cut in with a grin. "I already fell head over heels for Blake."

Both of the girls groaned simultaneously. Blake shot Yang a look halfway through. "Don't even," she said. "You would have said that line if given the chance."

Yang tried to fake a superior huff, but ended up snorting. "Yeah, okay. Guilty as charged."

Eventually, Blake gave in, put her book in the room, and went to the counter to get her skis and a snowsuit. "If I fall, I'm blaming both of you," she said as she followed them out the door. "And _you_ will be the ones doing the post-snow tending."

Sun was bouncing as they approached the ski lift. "Oh, man! I've always wanted to ride in one of these things!" He jumped into one and waved to the girls.

Once they were situated, with Blake sitting in the middle, the lift started. Sun peered eagerly over the edge while Yang wrapped a warm arm around Blake, who snuggled happily against her, yawning a little as the padding of their snowsuits combined with her girlfriend's Aura to easily push aside the frosty air.

Just as she started to relax, however, she grew stiff. _Wait, am I ignoring Sun?_ She glanced toward her boyfriend, who was still looking around with a grin on his face. _He's enjoying the scenery right now. If he sits back down, I'll take his hand or something. That should make things even, right?_

Yang noticed Blake's stiffness and frowned in concern, rubbing her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes." Blake quickly nodded. "I'm fine."

Sun looked over. "What's up?"

"It's nothing." Blake smiled comfortingly at him. "Don't worry." _Wait;_ _was that the wrong thing to say? Will he think that Yang and I said something without including him? This is so hard…_ This was part of why she had wanted to stay at the resort. Some alone time to sort through her thoughts and prepare something that would equally include both of her romantic partners would have been nice. Now, her mind was in a jumble.

Before she could dwell too much on it, the lift reached the top of the hill and stopped to let them off. The snow was tightly-packed thanks to several feet walking on it, so their boots didn't sink in too far. Blake stumbled a bit, but Sun was able to catch her and help her walk upright. The three walked a short distance until they reached the spot where the skiers were supposed to descend. The steep hill and the speck at the bottom that was the resort made Blake swallow.

"This looks awesome!" Yang said, eyes shining eagerly. As a self-proclaimed daredevil, she thought that this steep mountain looked like the best thing ever. She paused when she saw Blake's expression. "Uh, but it could be fast. It's totally cool if you go back down on the lift."

Blake glanced from the hill to Sun and Yang before letting out a sigh. "Oh, fine. I'll try it once." The looks of sheer happiness on their faces made what she was about to endure _almost_ worth it.

Working together, the three strapped on their skis, adjusted their goggles and helmets, and readied themselves. They exchanged glances, two of which were far more excited than the third.

"Ready? Go!" Yang shouted before pushing off. The icy wind whipped her face as she started picking up speed. She barely remembered the stances she had been taught as she leaned forward, grinning as she tried to steer herself toward one of the ramps.

"Yang, be careful!" Blake shouted, though her voice was lost in the rush of freezing air. Even under several layers, her cat ears felt as if they were being cut by it. She struggled to keep herself balanced, frequently using the poles to slow herself down. Sun and Yang were already far ahead of her.

Halfway down, Yang wiped out due to leaning too far forward. She let out a loud "Oomph!" as she fell face-first to the ground, rolling a good ways before stopping, one of the poles landing a few feet away.

Blake tried to stop and go over, but she had already built up too much momentum, and ended up speeding the rest of the way, glancing worriedly over her shoulder. As she reached the bottom, Sun was taking off the skis and looking past her.

"Where's Yang?" he called.

"She fell! I couldn't stop!" Blake dug the poles in, managing to finally come to a halt. "We need to go back up."

Sun squinted at the hill before grinning. "No need. Looks like she picked herself up."

Blake turned around in time to see Yang approaching on her skis, goggles slightly askew. Of course, the blonde was grinning even more than before. "That was intense! Did you see, Blake?"

"I saw." Blake walked over and examined Yang's face. "And, you're bleeding." Now that her girlfriend was safe, she easily switched from anxious to deadpan. "You'd better see to that before you go back up."

"It's just a scratch!" Yang protested. She was met with a sharp glare from a pair of glowing, amber eyes. It only took a few seconds to give in. "Ugh. Fine. I'll go in and get some alcohol to put on it."

As Yang went in, Sun shook his head slowly. "Is it all cat Faunus who have that stare, or all women?"

Blake shrugged. "Either way, it does its job."

"Yeah. I've been on the receiving end enough times to know that." Sun walked over and wrapped an arm around Blake's shoulders. "That wasn't too bad, right?"

"Well, I didn't land on my face," Blake allowed. "So, I guess not."

Sun kissed her exposed cheek. "That's what I like to hear. Think you'll go again?"

"Why would I tempt fate like that? No, I'll watch you guys for a bit and then go inside."

"Okay." Sun hesitated before asking: "Blake, you want to be here with us, right? You seem kinda distant. If you're having second thoughts…"

"I'm not," Blake quickly assured him. "I do want to be here. I just don't like skiing. There are other things to do here, like snowshoeing, some games inside, and those guided tours into the woods to take photos. Also, I heard there are dances in the restaurant area some nights." She took his hand and squeezed it. "It's our first day, and I'm a bit tired. You guys wanted to ski, so I figured this would be a good time for me to relax and read a bit. I'm fine."

She didn't mention her ongoing worries that she was carrying concerning the trip and whether she could successfully juggle two relationships. If none of her fears came to pass, there was nothing to worry about, after all. There was no need to burden Sun with her misgivings.

Sun's posture relaxed at her explanation and he smiled at her. "Just making sure. Sorry we pressured you into skiing, if that's how you feel about it."

"Don't worry. It's something I can cross off my list of things I thought I'd never do." Blake smiled. "Maybe I'll try it again someday, but I think I've had my fill for now."

"That's cool. Do me a favor: I'm gonna challenge Yang to a race when she comes out. Watch that, and then you can go inside. Deal?" Sun's eyes sparkled hopefully.

Blake nodded. "That sounds fair."

When Yang stepped outside, her cut already healed due to alcohol rub and her Aura, Sun pointed at her. "Yang Xiao Long! I challenge you to a race down the hill! Winner gets a kiss from Blake."

"When did I agree to being a prize?" Blake glanced anxiously between the two. _Them competing could be bad…_

"You're already a prize to me," Sun said cheekily.

"Stop stealing bad pick-up lines from me!" Yang said, eyes turning red as she smirked at Sun. "And you're so on. Get ready to eat my snow dust! Blake, keep those lips warm for me," she added, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "And try not to swoon at my amazing skills. That faceplant was a one-time thing."

Blake rolled her eyes, unable to keep from snickering a bit at Yang's goofiness. "Are you going to talk, or are you going to let Sun beat you to the lift?" It looked like the contest was going to happen one way or another, so she'd might as well accept it and hope that it would remain friendly.

Yang blinked, realizing that Sun was already halfway to the lift. "Hey! No fair! The race doesn't start till we both get up there, so don't get any funny ideas!" She rushed after the monkey Faunus, who laughed loudly as he started to run faster.

Blake watched the two with a fond smile. _I've been smiling a lot lately,_ she realized. Before coming to Beacon, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt genuinely happy. She would sometimes fake a smile when around Adam, but that had mostly been to keep him from getting angry at her.

It was amazing how different Sun and Yang were from him. Adam would fly into a rage if he thought that Blake was even _looking_ at someone else. Maybe that was why she was having so much trouble mentally adjusting to how things were now. Being with two people who simply wanted her to be happy and didn't care if they were both contributing to it was just so alien.

 _I seem to be doing okay so far,_ she thought. Neither Sun nor Yang had shown any sign of jealousy or sadness. Then again, it was only the first day. _I just need to be careful and not give special treatment to either of them. Or give special treatment to both of them. Would it still be "special" treatment if I did that?_ She groaned, putting a hand to her head, which was starting to pound with the beginning of a migraine.

When she looked toward the hill again, she could see the forms of Sun and Yang racing down. She said a silent prayer that neither of them would fall. Yang was in the lead, but Sun was rapidly catching up. They were neck and neck as they reached the halfway point. As they drew closer, Blake caught a few snippets of banter between them. It sounded friendly, thankfully.

At the last second, Yang put on a burst of speed and zoomed up so that she was beside Blake. Unstrapping her skis, she leaned against the resort, grinning smugly. "The winner awaits her prize."

"Aw, no fair." Sun pouted as he skidded to a stop near them. "You got the steeper side."

"Not being a sore loser, are you?" Yang asked. "That's not very _ice_."

Both Sun and Blake groaned. Sun facepalmed while Blake rolled her eyes.

"Don't feel too bad," Yang continued. "There's _snow_ way you could have beaten me."

"Yang, no…" Blake muttered, shaking her head slowly.

"Don't be so _cold_ , Blake- Hey, where are you going?"

Blake was walking toward Sun. "I'm thinking of declaring Sun the winner due to a three-pun penalty."

"Works for me!" Sun grinned.

"Hey, that was never a rule!" Yang folded her arms and stuck out her tongue. "You can't _flake_ on giving me my prize." At Blake's raised eyebrow, she held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, that was the last one."

"I don't believe that for a minute." Still, Blake walked over and pulled Yang close, kissing her gently. Those familiar, hot lips eagerly consumed hers, tasting of spice with a slight hint of cocoa.

When Blake drew back, she quickly walked back over to Sun and pecked his cheek, smiling as he immediately brightened at her touch. "Consolation prize," she muttered before picking up her skis. "I'm going in. You guys have fun, and try not to wipe out anymore, _Yang_."

"Yeah, yeah," Yang waved a hand dismissively. "I still think Sun will fall more than me by the time we're done."

"Wanna bet?" Sun asked, eyes glittering.

Blake went inside, leaving the two to their bickering. After returning the skis and snow suit, she went to the room. It was a medium-sized space with twin beds, a small stove, an ice box, and a personal bathroom and shower. There was a larger communal hot tub downstairs that the three would probably use at some point. Stripping off her wet clothes, Blake entered the bathroom and took what she felt was a well-deserved shower. For fifteen minutes, she allowed the hot water to wash over her, using the resort's generic, flower-scented soap on her hair and ears.

She came out of the shower and blowdried her hair before busying herself in front of the stove. She set a kettle of water for tea on one burner, and a pot that she filled with milk, sugar, and cocoa powder on the other.

As she stirred, she breathed a small sigh of relief that things were still going well. There hadn't been any hard feelings after Sun and Yang's little competition, or at least there didn't seem to have been. The two seemed to be getting along perfectly well.

But, what would happen when they went to bed? Blake would have to choose one bed to sleep in. They would be staying for three nights, so there was no way to make this even. Also, what if the one she didn't choose for the first night felt bad that they weren't first? Was there a way to compensate for the person who only got one night? Would the compensation make the other person jealous?

"Ugh…" Another jolt of pain went through her head, prompting her to go to her suitcase and take some aspirin. While there, she took out one of her green tea bags.

Returning to the stove, she stirred the hot chocolate once more before turning the burner down to low. She put her bag in a mug and poured the hot water over it. While waiting for it to steep, she picked up _Ninjas of Love_ and flipped it open. _At least my romantic life will never be as complicated as that of a ninja,_ she thought with a small smile as she skipped ahead to her favorite part of the book.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened. Sun smirked when he saw what Blake was reading. "Oooh. Naughty ninjas!"

"Shut up." Blake's face turned slightly pink and her ears flicked as she closed the book. "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yeah! Sun fell twice." Yang punched Sun's arm. "He now owes me twenty Lien."

Sun stuck out his tongue as he stripped off his wet shirt. "Sure, rub it in." He ran toward the bathroom. "Dibs on the shower!"

"Stop streaking!" Yang called after him.

"I'd have to take off my pants to do that. Is that what you want?" Sun stuck his head out of the bathroom and waggled his eyebrows, only to get a towel thrown at his face. "Oof. No appreciation. I get it."

Yang snickered before walking over to the stove. "Aw, you made us cocoa? You're the best!" She walked over to kiss Blake's cheek before searching for a mug. "So, Sun and I are pretty skied out. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Blake followed Yang to the stove, picked up her tea, and took a sip. "Well, if it's not too windy, maybe the photo tour. I read that there's a protected wolf pack in the area."

"Wolves are cool." Yang scooped some cocoa into a mug and took a large gulp. "Mmm. This is just what I needed."

The two retired to the bed and sipped their drinks for a few minutes before Yang put hers down and scooted over to rest her head on Blake's shoulder. Blake shivered as she placed her own drink on the nearby table. "Your hair is wet."

"Whoops!" Yang quickly moved away.

Blake closed the distance again. "It's fine. I don't mind."

Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the tips of her Faunus ears, smiling when they flicked instinctively. "You're too freaking cute, you know that?"

A warm blush decorated Blake's cheeks as she nuzzled shyly against the side of Yang's neck, letting out a timid purr. Purring was something she almost never did, due to a combination of needing to hide her identity and shame concerning her more animal-like qualities. However, both Yang and Sun thought it was cute and always became so happy and enamored whenever they heard it. So, Blake was slowly teaching herself to purr more often when alone with them. It felt good to not be afraid or ashamed of her feline tendencies every now and then.

Barely suppressing a squee of delight, Yang hugged Blake closer. "Man, that never gets old! C'mere, you!" She pulled Blake onto her lap, kissing her deeply.

Blake made a noise of surprise before melting into the kiss. She felt a warm tongue running across her bottom lip. Her blush deepened, but she opened her mouth, lightly stroking Yang's tongue with hers while allowing her girlfriend to take full control. A light chirp rose in her throat when Yang brought one hand up to scratch behind one of her ears. She nestled closer, not even minding Yang's wet clothes. She just wanted to be as close as possible to her and feel that familiar warmth completely enfold her. She didn't hear the bathroom door open, but a whistle from Sun caused her to jump, ending the kiss.

"Is this a private party, or do I get an invite?" Sun asked, grinning as he watched the two. He had changed into some light pajama pants and hadn't even bothered with a shirt.

Blake's ears flicked nervously. _Is he just joking, or does he really feel left out?_ Just in case, she got off of Yang and walked over to kiss Sun, looping an arm around his shoulders. "It is, but you got the only other invitation."

"Damn, you're smooth," Sun murmured against her lips, putting his hands on her waist. "You might want to grab an extra shampoo, Yang," he added as Yang stood up. "The thing's about half-full, and I know how much that mop of yours needs."

Yang took a mock-swing at him as she walked by. "You're just jealous that yours will never look this good."

"I don't need that. I got these awesome abs!" When the door closed, he turned to Blake. "Shall I carry milady back to the bed?"

Blake rolled her eyes at how silly he was acting, but nodded anyway. As Sun picked her up, she cast a worried glance toward the closed bathroom door. Had she gotten off of Yang's lap too quickly? _I might need another aspirin…_

Sun laid her on the bed before serving himself some cocoa. Taking a large swig, he sat down next to Blake and wrapped an arm around her. "Are you feeling rested?"

"Yes," Blake lied, looking once more at the door before curling up against Sun's side. _You cuddled with Yang, so you should do the same with Sun. Focus on him now._ Resting her cheek on his shoulder, she started lightly running her nails over his abdomen in a way she knew he enjoyed.

A low groan escaped Sun's lips and he put his mug down. A series of pleasant shivers went down his spine at the light, ghosting sensation of Blake's nails on his sensitive abs. "Blake, you know that drives me crazy." He nipped gently at one of her cat ears.

Blake's face turned bright red and she was unable to suppress a squeak when her ear was bitten. She quickly hid her face against Sun's chest, digging her nails in a little as a mild punishment.

"Ow! Feeling feisty, huh?" Sun laughed. "I can work with that."

Before Blake could ask what he meant, she felt his hands on her stomach and realized his plan. "Don't you dare-!" The end of that sentence was lost in a fit of giggles as Sun started mercilessly tickling her. "S-Sun! That's not-!"

"All's fair in love and war, kitten!" Sun rolled over so that he was leaning over Blake, fingers traveling up and down her sides as he relished the rare, gorgeous sound of her laughter. After about a minute, he stopped and leaned down to pepper a series of light kisses over her red face. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." His grin was entirely unrepentant.

Blake turned her head to the side, huffing irritably. "You're lucky you're somewhat cute."

"Ouch! 'Somewhat cute'? That hurts, Blake!" Sun put a hand over his heart. "My manly feelings are in shambles!"

"I'm sure you'll survive," Blake said dryly, sitting up to kiss his pouting lips.

Sun leaned into the kiss, smiling against her. Once he drew back, he moved so that he was lying on his side. Gently, he pulled Blake close and closed his eyes with a content sigh.

Blake yawned, relaxing easily against him. Her ears twitched as she detected the sound of his heartbeat. She nuzzled his chest, planting a kiss on his collarbone.

When Yang emerged from the bathroom, Blake looked up. "Need help combing your hair?"

"Nah. You look comfy there. I wouldn't dream of making you get up." Yang ruffled Blake's hair as she walked by.

Blake's ears twitched as she watched Yang out of the corner of her eye. Her girlfriend was sitting on the other bed, blowdrying and combing her hair. Her expression seemed happy enough. Maybe it really was okay to lie with Sun for a little while longer. _Should I sleep with Yang first tonight, in that case? Or is this considered even since I snuggled with Yang before now?_

"Blake?"

Sun's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Are you okay? You were frowning just now." His gentle gray eyes were slightly narrowed with concern.

"Was I?" Blake's ears flattened. "I'm fine. I was just…thinking."

Sun's tail flicked once and he raised an eyebrow. "No, there's something you're not telling me. What's up?"

The blowdrier stopped. "What's the matter?" Yang asked.

"It's nothing you guys need to worry about," Blake said hurriedly. Immediately, it was clear that that had been the wrong thing to say, as both blonds were now looking at her with matching frowns.

Yang walked over and knelt on the floor next to the bed. "You can tell us what's wrong, you know," she urged. "What good's a girlfriend or boyfriend if you can't confide in them, right?"

Sun nodded in agreement. "I know you said earlier that you were enjoying yourself and just wanted to relax, but something else is definitely bugging you. If we can fix it, you can focus on enjoying the rest of this trip. We don't want you all bothered while we're supposed to be having fun." Pause. "Well, there's a kind of bothered I _wouldn't_ mind, but we can discuss that later." He flashed a flirtatious grin.

Blake couldn't help but snicker as she elbowed his side. Sun always knew how to lighten the mood, regardless of the situation. Her expression mellowed as she looked between the two of them. Finally, she let out a sigh. "This is going to sound dumb."

"It can't be dumber than the ice puns I was throwing out there today," Yang said, smiling encouragingly. "Come on, Blake. Let's hear it."

Blake sat up and glanced at the two of them once more. "Well, you guys know that being in a relationship like this is new for me, right?"

The two nodded. "It's new for us too," Sun reminded her.

"I know." Blake looked at her hands. "Until now, I've mostly gone out or spent time with each of you individually. When it was the three of us, it was usually in larger groups. Now, it's just the three of us for a few days. I wanted to make sure you both have a good time. I don't want to pay too much attention to one of you and end up neglecting the other. At the same time, whenever I switch between you two, I worry that the one I'm leaving is sad." She shook her head. "I just don't know how to navigate this. I care about you guys a lot and I don't want to end up hurting one or both of you."

Yang's hand reached out to cover hers. At the same time, Sun let out what sounded like a relieved laugh.

"So, _that's_ why you've been jumping between us like a startled bunny." He shook his head before wrapping his arm around Blake's shoulders. "We were starting to wonder if we were being too clingy or something."

"Yeah," Yang said, grinning brightly. "This is a lot easier to fix." Standing up, she nudged Blake and Sun over so she could lie down on Blake's other side. "We're not jealous of each other, Blake. Sun and I have actually talked a lot about this."

Blake stared at them. "Really?"

Sun nodded. "I'm okay with sharing you with someone as cool as Yang. We like to mess with each other, but we're not actually jealous. We get it: Sometimes, you'll lean more on one of us. Other times, you'll want to be around the other. It's cool." He looked to the side sheepishly. "I guess we did a lot of talking with each other, but not enough with you."

"Heh, yeah." Yang gave Blake an apologetic look. "Looks like we were so focused on making sure we were fine with each other, we took for granted what you were dealing with."

The tightness in Blake's chest loosened almost immediately, causing her shoulders to slump with relief as she looked between them. Their easy, comforting smiles were like a balm, erasing her budding headache. "I can't believe I worried this much over nothing," she muttered.

Sun shook his head. "It's normal to worry about stuff like that. Why don't we promise to talk more between the three of us, okay?" He squeezed her shoulder. "That way, none of us will have to get stressed out. Oh, and for the record, I'm having a great time."

"Same here." Yang kissed Blake's cheek.

Blake smiled, returning Yang's kiss on her lips while resting her hand on top of Sun's. "Thanks, guys," she murmured. "And, I'm having a great time too."

There was a pause, during which Yang looked at Sun over Blake's head. After a moment, she said: "Hey, Blake? Since you've been focused so much on keeping us happy, why don't you relax a bit and let us take care of you now?"

Before Blake could say anything, her lips were engulfed by her girlfriend's. Hot hands started caressing her sides, causing her to melt against the mattress. At the same time, she felt Sun's slightly cooler, rougher hands. One rubbed her back while the other started scratching her ears. Within seconds, she was purring loudly and without restraint.

Yang giggled as the purr vibrated against her chest. "You're too cute, you know that?" Her lips traveled to Blake's cheek before moving downward toward her neck, nibbling experimentally. When Blake flinched, she paused. "Sorry, should I not do that?"

"N-No, it's fine," Blake replied, blushing at how strained her voice was. "It doesn't hurt."

Yang smiled. "Okay." She returned her attention to Blake's neck, nipping and biting gently until a red mark was visible. Every time her teeth touched skin, Blake's purr would become more high-pitched, sometimes becoming a ragged chirping noise. She chuckled, nuzzling and kissing the mark a few times.

Meanwhile, Sun was massaging Blake's shoulders while lavishing warm kisses on her ears, which kept twitching and tickling his nose. He laughed, nuzzling the top of her head before playfully biting the tip of one of the ears. Blake whimpered and he moved back, leaving a trail of kisses down to her shoulder. His eyes met Yang's, and he smiled lazily at her, moving his tail so that it poked one of her legs.

Yang's smile turned to a smirk and she found herself moving one of her hands away from Blake so that she could lightly grasp Sun's tail. Curiously, she started stroking the pale gold fur, keeping half an eye on his face.

Sun's eyes closed and he moaned quietly. While his tail didn't make him feel as good as Blake's ears probably did for her, having it stroked by Yang's warm hand certainly wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Actually, he was a little surprised by how much he was enjoying it. He wrapped his tail around Yang's wrist while leaning over to kiss Blake's cheek.

After a few minutes, Blake slowly rolled over so that she was facing Sun. As she did so, she noticed his tail wrapped around Yang's wrist. She raised an eyebrow at this, but her focus quickly shifted to Sun's lips brushing against hers. She gladly kissed back.

Going so quickly from Yang to Sun allowed Blake to appreciate some of the smaller differences between them. While Yang's kisses were longer and more passionate, Sun's were shorter and had a more playful edge to them. Yang was warmer than Sun, and just a bit softer. Sun had rougher hands and lips, along with his hard, toned abs. There was also a difference in taste. While Yang's lips usually carried a spicy undertone, Sun's always tasted sweet, like fruit. Thinking back, Blake wondered how she had ever thought that she'd be able to choose between them.

Yang started rubbing at the bases of Blake's ears, causing her purr to deepen. Blake could feel Sun and Yang's free arms draped over her, the brawler's wrist still held by the Faunus boy's tail. Between that and the overwhelming warmth on either side of her, she couldn't remember a time when she had felt safer or happier.

Gently disengaging from Sun's kiss, she moved down to rest her head on his chest, kissing his collarbone a few times. Her purr grew ragged and she let out a yawn. As if on cue, Sun and Yang began to slow down their movements, running hands soothingly over her sides and back while softly petting her head.

Another yawn escaped Blake. In her tired state, she found herself muttering "I love you," in the quietest of voices. She kissed Sun's chest again while squeezing Yang's hand. Before she could wonder if this had been the right time to say that, she felt two kisses, one on her ear, the other on her cheek.

"I love you too, Blake," Sun murmured, smiling down at her, his heart pounding like crazy. He never would have expected Blake to be the first one to say the dreaded L-word. He peppered a few more kisses over her ears to emphasize his happiness.

"Ditto," Yang said, nuzzling the back of Blake's neck before leaning up to kiss those cute ears. The blood was singing in her veins, even more than when she had been speeding down the snowy hill just an hour ago. Blake's words echoed in her head, making her feel giddy. In her excitement, she didn't realize that Sun's face was already there until it was millimeters away from her own. She paused.

Lavender eyes met with gray ones. The warm, loving mood of the room hung like a lazy, comfortable cloud over the three of them. Yang blinked, tilting her head. Sun tightened his tail's hold on her wrist ever so slightly.

Blake opened an eye when she felt the two hovering over her. It took only a moment to figure out what was going on. She felt her already-present smile grow wider. "Go ahead," she urged quietly. "I'm not jealous."

Both Sun and Yang jumped a little at her words. They looked down at Blake before looking at each other again. Similar contemplative expressions were on both of their faces.

Then, Yang decided to take the initiative, leaning over and pressing her lips against Sun's. She felt him freeze before cautiously kissing back. Their lips moved lightly, experimentally against each other. She started stroking his tail again, smiling a little when this caused him to make another noise in his throat. He was kind of cute, in his own way.

Sun was shocked at how warm Yang's lips were compared to Blake's. It was far too easy to get swept away by the heat that flooded from them. Between that, and the hand stroking his fur, he could feel his heart racing and his body going pleasantly numb. When the kiss ended, he found himself wanting another. His eyes met with Yang's again. Almost simultaneously, they smiled at each other.

Blake glanced at both of them. She realized that she was on the border of a very uncharacteristic grin. _Well, this just got more interesting,_ she thought. _Maybe this relationship will work out even better than we thought it would…_

After that, Sun and Yang returned their focus to Blake, though it was apparent that they were all getting tired. Sun reluctantly got up to turn off the stove and lights. Through an unspoken agreement, all three of them remained on the bed, even though it was a tight fit.

Blake turned over so that she was resting her head in the crook of Yang's neck, smiling as those familiar arms wrapped around her. Sun lay down on her other side, resting his head between her ears and draping an arm and his tail over both her and Yang.

Over the next few minutes, the breaths and heartbeats of the three synchronized with each other, creating a soothing, content rhythm. They drifted to sleep almost at the same time, eagerly anticipating the rest of their vacation.

 **This was a lot of fun to type. The dynamics of these three, with Blake being the focus and Sun and Yang being more casually physical with each other, is a nice change of pace from my other poly ships. Please review, but don't flame. Tomorrow is my birthday, and the only flames I want are the kinds that go on candles. Peace out!**


End file.
